Jane Potter
by II-Aaras-II
Summary: Dumbledore is full of secrets. One which includes Harry's older sister, Jane. When he refuses to do something to take care of Jane, Snape turns to the Dark side. He knows he can not care for Lily's daughter without help but the help he finds is the Dark Lord and Lucius, who are determined to use the girl for evil.
1. Disclaimer

I originally wrote this back in 2004. I'm reviving it because it's one of the first fanfiction I ever wrote. Since I currently have some free time I thought it would be a lot of fun to bring this back go life.

HP is owned by J. K. Rowling.

I own the plot and my oc Jane.


	2. Godric's Hollow

"Lilly. Get the kids out of here." Jame screams looking out the kitchen window to the sky which has begun to darken above them. "He's coming."

Lily yanked Harry out of his stool on the table and then turns her other child the age of three. She is in her own little world coloring in a book with crayons. Lilly nudges her calmly on the shoulder.

"Jane, come with me." She kept her tone calm as to not frighten the young girl. Jane hops out of her seat with a crayon still in her hand. The young girl follow her mother. They walk into the crib room. She places Harry in the crib. "Jane get under the crib." Jane does as she's told.

The front door of the cottage burst open. She hear the commotion of magic bellow her. Tears drip from her eyes the moment she feels the magic of the killing curse end her, James.

Lily wiped her tears and took a strong stance, knowing full well that she is Harry's last line of defense. She takes one last glance at her children who didn't appear to have any idea what was happening. Jane has covered her ears. Lily is so happy that she remembered everything James taught her about a home invasion.

The door bursts open. Two men in cloaks enter. One of them has a hood on his face and the other is her ex-friend, Severus.

"Step aside." The Dark Lord demands raising his wand at Lily.

"No. Not Harry." Lily pleads in horror. "Please! Have mercy...Not Harry! Please take me instead!"

The Dark Lord turns to Severus for a moment. "Did I not tell you she would leave me no choice?"

"No. You promised." Severus begins groveling. "Not her."

"Leave." The Dark Lord demands taking a step toward the mother. "Or shut your mouth." He points his wand straight for Lily's chest.

"Silly girl, I gave you a chance." A blast of green light comes from the wand slamming into Lily who falls over on the ground. A scream comes from bellow the crib.

Voldemort ignores the second child because it is not what he came for. He aims a killing curse directly at Harry's forehead. Severus jumps out of the way as the killing curse reflects and causes The Dark Lord to explode shattering a part of the cottage with him. There is a hole in the ceiling above him. He aims his own wand toward the sky releasing the Dark Mark in the sky with tears brimming in his eyes. He walks over to Lily cradling her.

"I tried to save you..." He whispers to her petting her hair. Jane who is now crying crawls from under the crib. She gabs one of her mothers arms.

"Mommy!" She screams. "Wake up!" She begins to cry harder the longer her mother remains quite soon she is just resting her head on Lily's arm and sobbing.

Snape turns to look at Jane. He does something very unnatural to him. He places a calming hand on her head. "I'm sorry." Harry however is quite and blinking staring into the destruction around him with no idea what is going on.

The sound of a motorcycle alarms Severus. He puts Lily down and looks to the girl. "Stay here I will be right back." Jane nods. Severus walks over to the crib and pulls Harry out of it. He walks down the stairs and into the front lawn. Sirius is standing there with a look of horror. When he sees Severus with baby Harry Sirius becomes livid.

"Snape! What are you doing here?" He growls. "What's happened?"

"Peter betrayed you." Severus says. "He sold them out. I couldn't stop it... The Dark Lord is dead."

Sirius raises his eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean he's dead?"

"He tried to kill Harry but exploded instead." Severus lifts Harry towards Sirius. "Take him. He is in danger here. The other Death Eaters will try to kill him in revenge."

Sirius was about to say something but was cut off by another arrival. Hagrid.

"Here." Sirius hands Harry over to Hagrid. "Take him to Dumbledore. I have a rat to find. Take my bike."

"W'at 'bout 'im?" Hagrid asks bundling Harry in his arms.

"No time. Take my bike and go." Sirius snarls at Hagrid. "The Potters are dead." Hagrid nods and takes the flying bike and flies off. Before Sirius has another thing to say to him, Severus blinks back to Jane.

"Come child. I will find you somewhere safe." He gives the friendliest smile he can give and holds a friendly hand out. "What's your name?"

"Jane." The three year old answers with tears still dripping form her face. She runs over and hugs her leg. He blinks them both away from the destruction and lands in front of the gate of Hogwarts.


	3. Consequences

A loud banging noise causes Jane's eyes to rip open.

"Jane! Get your ass out of bed!" The loud cold voice was of Lucio Malfoy. "IF we are late I know who to blame."

"I'm up!" Jane replies and as fast as she can she leaps out of bed and opens the door. "Apologies father. " She says calmly hoping to not irritate Lucius further.

" You better be ready in five minutes we will leave without you." Lucius says then walks down the hall stomping away.

Jane Malfoy, no longer a Potter, closes the door and changes her clothes. Her trunk is already packed and had been sent ahead of time along with Draco's things.

She would have been anywhere else if Dumbledore had cared enough about her or if after Snape had visited Dumbledore he had never gone to visit the Malfoy's for help because well they already had a child on the way. Unfortunately, when Snape arrived at the manner he found Dark Lord alive but weaker. He retained visiting rites but Lucius would adopt her and The Dark Lord would keep and eye on her.

Snape had to be more cautious. He cares for the only daughter of Lily. It is a weakness. The Dark Lord held onto her to make sure Snape never betrays him again. The act of removing Harry from the house is the ultimate betrayal to him. The only good that came out of it is that The Dark Lord was dead.

None of this made it to Jane's ears however. All she knew or could remember is life with the Malfoy's.

She scrambles and quickly changes her clothes. Her door slams open as she is tossing on shoes.

"Girl. You better be done." Narcissa has never liked Jane and it wasn't about to start now. Jane grabs her purse and dashes to the door.

"Ready." She says calmly.

"Finally." Narcissa yanks Jane from the room and slams the door. She places the tip of her wand on the door and mutters a spell. They did this every year. Jane would leave to Hogwarts and return to a dusty unclean room. Unlike everywhere in the house, Dobby would never clean in there.

Jane is dragged down the hall into the living room where Draco and Lucius were sitting impatiently. They jump up the moment Jane and Narcissa enter their view. They all exit the house toward a Ministry car.


	4. Scars

Jane watched as Lucius and Nacrissa gave Draco heart felt good byes. She is looking afar from a train window, they never say good bye to her. They made her get on the train then turned and left her without a word. She knew better than to ask anything of her parents. If she talked back Cruio is the only thing she receives as an answer. Jane suddenly feels remarkable pain in her forearm. She looks down as the skin underneath breaks and a lightening scar is visible.

"What the hell?" She gasps waiting for the pain to stop. The door opens and two annoying red-heads walk in.

"Malfoy." One of them says with a grin.

"Fred." Jane quickly covers her forearm with her sleeve. "What's up?"

"See that boy with our younger brother?" George points out the window at a black haired boy standing with their parents and Ron.

"What about him?" Jane asks with mild curiosity.

"He is Harry Potter." Fred says taking a seat next to Jane. Jane shoves Fred off the seat.

"You can't be in here. If my parents see then they'll know I talk to you." Jane quickly says. "Get out." She urges them.

"They stuck around this year?" Fred stares up at Jane.

"Draco. He's a first year now." Jane says calmly. "Now go. He'll be here any minute."

"Alright, Alright, we'll get out of your hair." Fred says getting up from the ground. The Twins leave the compartment. A few seconds after two boys walk in. I know they are Crabbe and Goyle and they are to become Malfoy's goons.

"Jane." Crabbe says in greeting.

"Crabbe." Jane replies crossing his arms. "How can I help you?" Crabbe's hand slaps into Jane's cheek.

"That is no way to talk to me. 'It's what can I do to help you.' " Crabbe growls. Jane could feel a mark forming where Crabbe just hit her. Jane rises from her seat and gets in Crabbe's face.

"I'll talk to you how I like." A smile appears on Jane's face. "Welcome to Hogwarts where your daddies aren't going to bail you out of trouble." She kicks him away from her. "You might be here to help Draco but you both have nothing to do with me. So bugger off." She pushes Goyle out of the way so that she leaves the compartment. Tears are threatening to fall but she knows better than to show weakness right now. Unfortunately, George and Fred are waiting outside the door.

Fred is the first one to see the mark on her face. "Don't tell me. They hit you."

"It's fine Fred." She says calmly. "I already told them off. Can I sit with you guys?"

"Thought you wanted nothing to do with us?" George teases.

"I don't care right now. I don't want to be around Draco and his guardians." Jane's eyes go wide when Fred pulls his wand and points it at Jane's face. She resists the urge to yank her own wand out. Fred mumbles a spell under his breathe and the injure begins to heal.

"Fred. You didn't have to." Jane blinks at him in awe.

"Someone's gotta take care of you." Fred chuckles with a light hearted laugh. "Come with us." He offers her his hand, she takes it giggling. George and Fred lead her down the hall and into another compartment with their friends.

"You brought a Malfoy?" One of them says, Jane recognizes him as Oliver Wood. Then soon comes to realize she is standing before the whole Gryfindor Quidditch team.

"Lay off her, Olie." George tauntingly ruffles Oliver's hair. Oliver shoves George off him and goes to straighten his own hair. Jane giggles at the scene in front of her.

The Train whistles letting everyone know they are beginning the journey. Jane happily takes a seat and Fred sits beside her. The scar and pain in her arm forgotten as she listens to the twins and Quidditch team talk about their summers.


End file.
